Rumour
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Neji akan memperkenalkan teman wanitanya pada klan Hyuuga saat resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata nanti. / Alternate Reality, canon-setting: (Konoha Hiden Arc: The Perfect Day of Wedding anime.)


Lihat _arc_ terakhir anime Naruto kok bagiku nyesek ya, karena NejiTen ga _canon_ sendiri dan adegan di anime menurutku lebih nge- _feel_ karena memperlihatkan Tenten yang menangis ketika kematian Neji dan jangan lupakan mimpinya Tenten di Infinite Tsukoyumi itu, ketika Neji menepuk bahu dia dari belakang, ah manis~

Kali ini, aku mencoba bikin fic _missing scene_ andai Neji tidak mati, soalnya Tenten cantik banget di _timeskip_ 2-3 tahun itu, mereka pasti jadian deh kalau Neji _survive._

 **Setting:** Konoha Hidden Arc (The Perfect Day for Wedding) anime.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Neji akan memperkenalkan teman wanitanya pada klan Hyuuga saat resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata nanti.

* * *

 **Rumour**

.

a NejiTen fanfiction

* * *

"Yang kudengar dari salah seorang _jounin_ elit seperti itu, Tenten-san."

Berita tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Tenten di sebuah toko pakaian, tiga hari sebelum hari resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Ada sedikit senyum usil dari gadis merah jambu tersebut kepada rekan yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sang gadis bercepol yang kini sudah terlihat semakin dewasa, hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum patah sembari berusaha untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja (meski sebenarnya, Tenten pun penasaran).

"Ahaha ... lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku, Sakura? Semenjak Neji menjadi _jounin_ elit, kami bahkan sangat jarang bertemu," sang _weapon mistress_ menjeda, "pasti ia sudah menemukan gadis yang cocok untuknya, tanpa harus bercerita kepadaku, Lee, maupun guru Guy."

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika tiga gadis lainnya sudah berkencan: Temari dengan Shikamaru, Ino dengan Sai, bahkan Sakura pun sudah bersama Sasuke meski pemuda itu tengah pergi mengembara untuk sementara waktu. Dari semuanya, memang Tenten yang masih sendiri, bahkan ia berkelakar dengan Lee kalau menjadi _single_ mungkin tidak buruk juga.

Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang gadis berambut cokelat. "Mungkin saja itu dirimu, Tenten-san. Kurasa semua orang sudah tahu jika gadis yang paling dekat dengan Neji-san adalah kau," Sakura tersenyum miring—setengah meledek.

Namun, Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat meski jantungnya berdebar tidak biasa. "Aku dan Neji hanya rekan dalam satu tim saja, tidak lebih. Sudah ... sudah, jangan menambah rumor lagi, Sakura," ucap _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata itu, terkekeh pelan—memilih untuk meredam ledekan sang ninja medis. Lagipula, terlalu imajiner baginya jika Neji akan mengajaknya.

"Aku akan mengambil pakaian ini saja untuk resepsi Naruto dan Hinata, s-sampai jumpa!"

Tenten memilih terusan _qipao_ kuning dengan belahan paha tinggi dari deretan gantungan baju yang tersedia, sebelum ia segera masuk ke kamar pas untuk mencoba—meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap bingung melihat reaksi Tenten yang berbeda kali ini.

.

.

"Andai saja aku memiliki kekasih. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus berkencan dengan siapa," gumaman itu terdengar dari dalam kamar apartemen Tenten, ketika dirinya mematut diri di cermin kamarnya—seraya melepas ikatan pada rambut bagian bawahnya yang terkepang. Rambut panjang bergelombang gadis itu kini terurai begitu saja.

Meraih sisir, Tenten lantas merapikan rambutnya yang tidak lagi lurus (tentu, karena ia lebih sering mengepangnya dan membentuk cepol sekarang—gaya rambut baru). Meskipun ia seorang spesialis senjata, namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa dirinya ingin juga merasakan seperti apa romansa yang sesungguhnya itu.

Sepasang netra _hazel_ Tenten, lalu mengarah pada pigura foto Tim Guy saat dirinya, Neji, dan Lee masih sama-sama _genin._ Waktu sungguh cepat sekali berlalu dan dari timnya, hanya Neji yang sudah mendapatkan pasangan.

"Jadi, Neji sudah punya kekasih, ya?"

Entah mengapa rasanya ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman ketika dirinya mengetahui ini. Neji yang ia kenal sejak kecil, Neji yang selalu sepemikiran dengannya di Tim Guy, Neji yang menjadi _sparring partner_ -nya, Neji yang pernah menyelamatkannya, Neji yang tidak akan ia maafkan jika benar-benar 'pergi' meninggalkannya saat perang kemarin, serta Neji yang muncul di mimpinya saat terkena pengaruh _Infinite Tsukoyumi_ —

—ternyata sudah memilih gadis lain.

Gadis itu lantas tersenyum kecut, "Ahaha, berpikir apa aku ini. Seorang jenius seperti Neji yang telah menjadi _jounin_ elit, pasti akan memilih gadis yang setara dengannya juga."

Tenten berpikir mungkin _kunoichi_ dari desa lain—mungkin Suna atau Iwa—telah menarik perhatian seorang Hyuuga Neji, bisa saja mereka bertemu ketika dalam suatu misi. Nyatanya, ia memang jarang sekali bertemu dengan pemuda beriris lembayung muda itu dalam setahun ini, tidak banyak hal yang ia ketahui. Beberapa waktu lalu, saat Konohamaru meminta tim Guy untuk memberi pesan selamat melalui video, Neji tidak turut serta. Bahkan ketika _rokudaime hokage_ Kakashi memberi mereka semua misi mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk Naruto dan Hinata, Tenten tidak melihat batang hidung si pemuda Hyuuga.

Sang gadis mencengkeram pakaiannya tepat di dekat dada, tanpa ia sadari. Mencoba menekan perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakannya.

"Haah, seorang teman harus mendukung apapun pilihannya, bukan?" Tenten kembali bermonolog sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berbaju hijau ketat terlihat bersemangat ketika berjalan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mata bulat hitamnya tertuju pada Tenten yang tengah melempar kunai-kunainya ke arah sasaran yang terikat di pohon.

"Yo, Tenten! Aku mendengar sebuah kabar mengejutkan!" ucapnya dengan setengah berteriak sebelum melompat dan mengambil posisi berdiri normal ke dekat gadis itu.

Yang disapa hanya membalas sekenanya, "Memangnya ada apa? Tentang guru Guy yang berencana akan berjalan dengan telapak tangan di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata lusa?" Tenten menghela napas pelan, "kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin, dan perlu kukatakan berapa kali, kalian bersikaplah normal sekali saja."

Sang gadis lalu membuka gulungannya dan secara otomatis, kunai-kunai yang semula tertancap pada sasaran kembali menghilang.

Lee menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu! Neji! Neji!" tangannya mengepal penuh antusias, "aku mendengar dari seorang _jounin_ Hyuuga bahwa Neji akan memperkenalkan seorang gadis pada keluarganya. Aku penasaraaaan!"

Spontan, Tenten menutup kedua telinganya untuk dua alasan. Yang pertama, suara Lee sangat berisik dan kedua, ia seolah tidak ingin mendengar kabar itu lagi. Andai Lee tahu jika suasana hatinya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Aku sudah mendengar itu, Lee," ucapnya kemudian, "lusa, kita pasti tahu siapa gadis itu."

"Oh, Neji! Rekanku yang penuh semangat cinta di masa muda yang membara, aku akan mendukungmu! Siapapun gadis yang kaupilih, semoga kalian berdua berbahagia!"

Rock Lee tersenyum lebar, seolah Neji tengah bersama mereka, padahal si pemuda yang dimaksud mungkin tengah membantu persiapan pernikahan Hinata sekarang. Tenten mengangguk, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, meski Lee tidak menyadari bahwa rekan setimnya itu mungkin saja tengah tersenyum palsu.

Tenten membereskan gulungannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas kecil, sebelum ia berkata, "Untukku, kurasa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari senjata, hihi."

"Kalau aku, aku ingin mencari gadis yang juga penuh semangat masa muda! Sehingga kami dapat selalu bersemangat bersama-sama! Aku pasti akan menemukannya!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

O, rupanya sudah jelas seperti apa gadis yang menjadi tipe murid kesayangan Might Guy itu sekarang.

* * *

Sedianya, Tenten sudah menyiapkan diri ketika menghadiri resepsi pernikahan pahlawan desa dan gadis dari keluarga terpandang Konoha. Ia harus siap dengan tingkah di luar wajar sang guru dan juga rekannya nanti. Termasuk, ketika ia harus bertemu Neji dan juga gadis yang menjadi pilihannya tersebut. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan sang gadis kepada mantan timnya, bukan?

Kelopak bunga sakura yang diterbangkan angin lembut seakan menambah nilai estetika dari sebuah perayaan pesta pernikahan, begitu hangat dan damai. Pandangan Tenten mengedar ke sekeliling, begitu dirinya, Lee, dan Mighty Guy memasuki tempat resepsi _outdoor_ pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Sungguh pernikahan yang indah sekali dan perayaan yang tidak main-main dari klan Hyuuga.

Semuanya sudah hadir di sini, ada Shikamaru yang tengah menggandeng tangan Temari yang terlihat malu-malu. Ada Sai dan Ino yang tengah melempar senyum satu sama lain. Ada Sakura yang baru saja menerima sesuatu dari burung elang (mungkin pesan dari Sasuke?), karena beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum sembari memandang langit dengan wajah merona.

Namun, ia belum menemukan pemuda berambut panjang yang tengah bersama seorang gadis, apa mereka berdua memang belum datang? Padahal, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin juga bertemu dengan gadis pilihan mantan rekannya di Tim Guy itu.

Tenten sudah akan berniat menghampiri sang guru yang tengah berbincang dengan Lee beberapa jarak darinya, jika tidak ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Tenten."

Suara itu, Tenten paham betul milik siapa suara bariton yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia lantas menoleh.

"Neji?" ia tersenyum spontan.

Keduanya seolah terpaku untuk sesaat ketika kedua pandangan saling bertemu. Tenten yang sudah berusia duapuluh satu tahun terlihat begitu feminin dan cantik dengan _qipao_ kuning bermotif bunga yang tengah dikenakannya. Membuat Neji lupa untuk sesaat bahwa gadis di depannya adalah _weapon mistress_ terbaik.

Sementara Tenten, merona tipis ketika kembali bertemu dengan Neji setelah lama tidak berjumpa. Pemuda itu semakin tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan jas putih, juga rambut yang dibiarkan terurai dengan rapi—terlihat sangat maskulin sebagai seorang pemuda kebanggaan klan Hyuuga. Membuat Tenten nyaris tidak percaya bahwa sosok di depannya adalah pemuda yang memang sejak dulu ia kenal dan dikaguminya.

Tersadar bahwa Neji sudah 'tidak sendiri', cepat-cepat Tenten menguasai diri. Ia membuka obrolan sembari pandangannya sesekali melihat ke sekitar sang pemuda, "B-bagaimana kabarmu?"

Namun, tidak dilihatnya seorang gadis yang kemungkinan tengah bersama Neji sekarang.

"Baik," Neji mengangguk pelan, "Tenten, aku tahu ini mungkin tiba-tiba tapi ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Ah! Tentu saja, kau bisa katakan apapun padaku, Neji."

Sang gadis semakin mempersiapkan diri, terutama hatinya. Ia tahu, akan berkata apa rekannya ini. Pastilah, ia akan memperkenalkan gadis itu kepada Tenten saat ini. Andaikan mungkin, ingin rasanya Tenten berharap Lee atau guru Guy memanggilnya, agar setidaknya ia tidak mendengarnya sendirian.

"Apa kau ada waktu untuk ikut denganku?—"

Kedua pupil sang gadis bercepol membulat, "Oh, kau butuh bantuanku atau mungkin Hinata? Tentu saja!"

"—aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada klan Hyuuga."

Eh? Apa?

Rasanya otak Tenten perlu waktu untuk memproses kalimat Neji. Tunggu, ini bukan mimpi atau khayalannya semata, 'kan?

"Eh?! A-apa yang baru saja kaukatakan?" gadis itu terkejut, menampilan ekspresi mata putih besar ala komikal.

Namun, tatapan Neji terlihat serius. Memangnya sejak kapan Neji suka bercanda?

"Aku tahu ini sangat tiba-tiba bagimu, maafkan aku yang mendapat banyak misi dalam setahun ini. Terlebih aku memang harus membantu persiapan pernikahan Hinata-sama _._ Tapi, aku tidak berpikir untuk mengajak gadis lain selain kau, Tenten."

Beban dan semua perasaan tidak nyaman yang semula dirasakan, rasanya terangkat begitu saja. Tenten terlalu terkejut hingga ia merasa sulit untuk berkata-kata. Jika ia tidak dapat menahan diri, tentu ia akan menangis di hadapan Neji sekarang juga.

"Ne-Neji."

Si pemuda di hadapannya mengambil satu langkah mendekat, alis matanya terlihat bertaut. "Apa kau keberatan? Atau, apa aku sudah terlambat?"

Kini, seulas senyum tulus terlihat di wajah Tenten yang kembali berseri. Ia menyeka pelupuk matanya yang sempat terasa basah. "Aku bersedia dan kau tidak terlambat."

Neji melewatkan satu denyutan jantungnya ketika mendengar jawaban Tenten, terlebih senyum gadis itu—seolah mampu menepis semua keraguannya. Tapi, Neji memang sudah yakin sejak awal.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih," ia tersenyum.

Keduanya mendadak terlihat canggung, sebelum akhirnya Neji meraih satu tangan sang gadis spesialis senjata dan menggenggamnya erat. Tenten belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya—perutnya serasa berisi kupu-kupu, ketika tangan hangat Neji seolah tidak melepasnya dan dirinya pun membalas genggaman tangan itu. Jadi, inikah romansa sesungguhnya seperti yang dirasakan teman-temannya yang lain?

Degup jantung Tenten serasa semakin berpacu jika ingat ia akan diperkenalkan pada klan Hyuuga, namun ia hanya perlu jadi dirinya sendiri karena Neji sudah memilihnya.

Dan ia, tidak akan mengecewakan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Guy- _sensei_! Lihatlah!" ucap Lee bersemangat ketika melihat kedua rekannya berjalan beriringan dengan malu-malu menuju tempat duduk klan Hyuuga.

"Wah! Neji dan Tenten, ya! Benar-benar semangat cinta yang membara! Mereka rupanya bersama juga," sang guru yang kini duduk di kursi roda tersenyum lebar hingga giginya seolah memantulkan sinar, "kita harus memberi ucapan kepada mereka nanti, Lee!"

Lee menyeka air mata harunya yang turun ala komikal, "Tentu, Guy- _sensei_! Aku akan mendukung kalian berdua, Neji! Tenten!"

Sementara dari jarak belasan meter dari duo guru-murid, Ino terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda antusias ketika melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Ternyata mereka juga bersama, banyak sekali pasangan baru, ya~"

Sai mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan kalimat kekasih Yamanaka-nya. "Kau benar. Mereka juga serasi."

Sementara Sakura yang kini berada di sebelah Sai dan Ino tersenyum senang karena dugaannya benar.

"Sudah kuduga, rumor itu benar. Neji-san pasti akan memilih Tenten-san _._ "

.

.

 **[ end ]**

* * *

 **Note** : Aku membayangkan jika Neji tidak banyak basa-basi jika mengajak Tenten berkencan. Ia akan langsung mengenalkannya kepada klan Hyuuga.

Review?


End file.
